


Spider-Bear

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't have the mask or the gloves or the boots (he sometimes wished the real thing didn't, either), but the rest of the costume was perfect and Johnny wound up bringing it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizzmarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzmarvel/gifts).



The bear sits unobtrusively on Johnny's shelf, half-hidden behind a science-y book his dad had gotten him (he really _was_ going to read it, one day), perched right on the edge as if to honor its namesake. Having stuffed animals on your bed is stupid and dorky if you're over the age of ten or so, and Johnny considers himself neither, so the bear stays on the shelf most of the time. Sometimes he brings it down, if he's had a really bad day or if he's feeling sick and Sue's too busy in the lab with Reed to bring him soup or fuss over him, but Johnny figures that doesn't count and he's the only one counting.

It was an impulse buy, one of those things you bring home and pull out of the bag and wonder how it got there in the first place. He had been wandering around downtown, bored, when he had seen it (and its many brothers) on one of those vendor stands that sells overpriced t-shirts with "I *heart* New York" on them to tourists. It didn't have the mask or the gloves or the boots (he sometimes wished the real thing didn't, either), but the rest of the costume was perfect and Johnny wound up bringing it home.

Every once in a while he catches himself talking to it, usually when something really cool just happened that he wished he could tell the _real_ Spider-Man about, because he seemed like the kind of guy that would understand Johnny the way the rest of his teammates really _didn't_ sometimes. The bear doesn't talk back, but he listens really well.

Johnny got to being friends with the real Spider-Man eventually (he had been right, he _did_ get it), and then friends with Peter (which in some ways was even better), and the bear was nearly forgotten in its place behind the book (he really, really intended to read it one of these days).

Until the day Peter found the bear.

He brushed the dust off its fur as Johnny blushed and tried to come up with an adequate excuse to have a Spider-Bear, but came up with nothing. Peter thought the bear was cute, and brought him down off the shelf to sit on top of Johnny's TV, then thought better of it and turned the bear so it was facing the wall.

Johnny wondered afterward why he hadn't put the bear in a much more prominent place to begin with.

Now the bear spends most of its time sitting on top of the TV where Peter put it, and some (not enough) of its time facing the wall, and a little (just a little) of its time on the half of Johnny's pillow that gets lonely when Peter's head isn't on it. He doesn't talk to it much anymore, because when he's had a bad day Peter is usually there to talk to (and if he's not there's the phone), and if Sue's busy (and no one is trying to take over the city/world/universe) Peter will come and keep him company when he's sick. The bear doesn't seem to mind.


End file.
